We're A Team
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: After getting severely injured protecting her squad on a high ranking mission, Sarada is left to heal in the hospital. Her teammates won't abandon her though as they vow to see her through this as a team as well as put a smile on the injured Uchiha face. Team Konohamaru Bonding.


"Come on, we're going to see Sara-chan in the hospital.", said the young Uzumaki confidently, tugging his teammate out of his apartment and towards the staircase.

"Alright.", agreed Mitsuki, his hand retracting back after locking his door. "You have anything in mind, she has been in there for a few days?", asked the white-haired boy, smoothing out his long sleeve that Bolt had managed to wrinkle with his insistent pulling.

"I figured we could pick up some food and a movie, or something."

"Hmm, do you think the hospital will allow us to remain there that long? Uchiha-san is rather strict and as she told us two days ago, Sarada needs time to heal."

"Leave Auntie Sakura to me. I'm sure she doesn't want Sara-chan left all on her own everyday until her bones are mended, and who better to keep her company than her squad."

"Yes, the people that put her there in the first place.", corrected Mitsuki plainly.

Bolt flinched at his friend's words, knowing they were accurate regardless of how much he tried to shove them away and make up for it now.

The mission had been advanced, a B rank given to their team despite their youth and lack of experience. They were to hold back and observe their enemy while Konohamaru-sensei infiltrated the area as well as alert him via radio headsets if anything looked suspicious. They were not to engage until he had returned to back them up. The group of renegade Mist ninja sitting around a low-burning fire had seemed like the opportune chance to try out the newly perfected Lightning Style jutsu Sasuke had helped him develop though, so he took the chance. His instincts had been partially correct too, the group they had been watching was no trouble at all to handle. The pack leader was much faster though, jumping out of a nearby tree to ambush them. His reflexes quickly told them that he had a lifetime of combat experience that they couldn't hope to compete with.

They fell prey to the guy's jutsu within seconds, a water style that somehow froze the water particles in the air around them, stilling their movements, and then worked on doing the same to the water inside their bodies. He now suspected it was a Kekkei Genkai, one different than he had ever seen. The man had focused on him first since he was the one that had taken out most of his men in the first place, ready to drive a kunai through his neck until Sarada had moved to block it.

The girl had scorched the front of her legs by using a Fire Style to melt most of the constantly regenerating ice before breaking her ankle to free her trapped leg from the strongest part. She let the blade meant for him slice through her arm as she landed a devastating hit on the guy's face. That was enough to break the guy's jutsu freeing him and Mitsuki just as Konoahamaru arrived, realizing the leader had stayed with his men all along.

"Bolt."

"Huh, what is it, Mitsuki?", asked the blond, drawn out of his mental storm of guilt and regret as he remembered the mission.

"You know she doesn't blame you, right? We all agreed that we could handle them."

"Yeah, but Sara-chan said to follow Sensei's instructions regardless, that there had to be a reason he told us to stay back. I was reckless and forced her to break her leg just to save my butt.", huffed Boruto, angrily.

"We all got trapped, Sarada's just better at strategy and thinking her way out of tough situations, which is why she got free before we could. We're a team Bolt, even when we mess up.", said the white-haired boy sternly. "Now let's go put a smile on our little Uchiha's face.", he added with a smirk, taking the lead ahead of his dejected teammate.

"Why the heck are you so gung-ho about this all of a sudden?", questioned Boruto suspiciously, hurriedly jogging forward to match Mitsuki's pace.

"I am just as concerned about Sarada's health as you are and as you stated we are a squad. Looking after an injured comrade is a part of that, especially when she came through for us so spectacularly. I'm eager to do whatever we can to help her along as she has for both of us.", he answered.

"Right, we gotta do everything we can to get Team Konohamaru back to full strength! We're gonna blow Sarada's freaking mind with how awesome today's gonna be!"

"Agreed, so we're going to stop by the B.B.Q restaurant and pick up some of those shrimp dumplings and beef kebabs. Then, we should run by the Dango Shop to get some red bean ice cream, or we could pick up the movie first and then stop there. What do you think, Bolt?", asked Mitsuki, turning towards the blond who was staring awestruck at him. "What?", he asked, confused by the boy's expression.

"What the heck was that?"

"What?"

"How do you already have all that planned out, you didn't know we were going to see her until two minutes ago?"

"I merely made a suggestion based on Sarada's known preferences. She's so predictable, every time we eat out after training she orders the same stuff which makes bringing her lunch easy.", explained the white-haired ninja.

"Hehe, she does, doesn't she.", laughed Boruto. "'Kay, so how about we split up getting everything and meet outside the hospital in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good. You get the food and I'll pick out a movie."

"Why do I have to pick up all the food while you just have to get the dang DVD?"

"Hehe, because you'll pick something lame is not."

"Don't tell me you're gonna get some bloody horror movie?", asked Bolt worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sarada will hold your hand if you get scared.", said Mitsuki plainly.

"Tch, w-who said anything about getting scared? I-I just don't see the point in all that fake gore stuff.", he stuttered. Boruto turned away though, feeling his cheeks burn at the truth in his friend's words.

"Sarada and I outvote you on movie choice, so you'll have to man up.", called the the pale boy as he leaped on the nearest rooftop. "You better hurry, Bolt."

"Tch, I'll show him. Let's see who can get there assignment done faster." Bolt raced through the familiar streets of his village, heading towards the center that held the restaurants he was looking for. He made quick work of picking up the orders Mitsuki had suggested, noting that barely half of the time he had allotted the task had passed when he strolled up in front of he hospital. _Hehe, looks like I blew him away._

"Ah, Bolt, are you ready to head inside?", came a voice behind him.

"How did you beat me here? The movie rental place in in the complete opposite direction, there's no way you're that much faster.", yelled the indignant Uzumaki.

"I didn't go to the rental place. I picked this up last week after hearing Sarada talk to ChoCho about wanting to see it. Seemed like the perfect time for the three of us to watch it.", explained the smiling boy, holding up a rather gruesome looking DVD case.

"What's that for?", asked Boruto, pointing at a fluffy mass Mitsuki was grasping by what appeared to be an ear.

"A stuffed bunny."

"Why?"

"For Sarada, see it's black and has a pair of glasses.", said the golden-eyed boy proudly. "I thought she would like it."

"Dang it, I didn't think to get her a present.", he huffed. "Crap."

"You could get her some flowers."

"Nah, flowers are stupid. They just die a few days after you get them, and besides. I bet Inojin is already freaking planning that and he knows way more about them than I do."

"Hmm, that is a problem."

"Hey, Mitsuki, you wouldn't min-"

"I'm not letting you take credit for my present.", he interrupted calmly, turning and heading for the building's entrance.

"What happen to 'we're a squad, Bolt', huh?", yelled Boruto.

"We are. You're just the thoughtless one.", shouted back Mitsuki.

"Jerk. Wait for me at least!"

The boys signed in at he check-in and wound their way through the busy hallways after receiving clearance to visit the healing Uchiha. Apparently Sakura had cleared her for visitation that morning, which hopefully meant she was recovering quickly. They found the room with ease, Boruto immediately reaching for the handle to let them in.

"You may want to knock first.", suggested Mitsuki, quickly stilling the shorter boy's movements. "She could be being examined or changing for all we know."

"You could of stopped at 'knock first', Idiot.", bit out Boruto, cursing himself as he felt his cheeks heat up for the second time that day.

"I could have.", agreed the white-haired boy with a smirk, gently rapping his knuckles against the door.

"Come in.", called the familiar voice of Sarada's mother, giving them all the invitation they needed to enter. Bolt turned the handle, throwing open the door to the Uchiha's room to find Sakura gently placing her back on the bed. "Hello, boys, what a nice surprise.", greeted the kunoichi with a sweet smile as she set Sarada down.

"What are you guys doing here?", asked the younger Uchiha, looking at her teammates hopefully.

"We were planning to spend the afternoon with you if that was alright.", offered Mitsuki.

"Yeah, we picked up shrimp dumplings, beef kebabs, and ice cream for lunch.", added Boruto enthusiastically. "And Mitsuki got a movie for all of us to watch too."

"Really? You guys didn't have to go through all that trouble.", said the girl a little shyly.

"It not trouble, Idiot. We're just being there for our comrade while she's healing from saving our sorry butts. Right, Mitsuki."

"Right. Granted it's alright for us to remain here, Uchiha-san.", he added, eyeing the pink-haired medic.

"Can they stay, Mama? Please. I don't think I can spend another day flipping channels and having nurses come and fawn over me every fifteen minutes.", begged the dark-haired girl.

"I'll let the staff know not to disturb you three for the next few hours. Just call for me if you need anything, okay, Sweetie.", said Sakura, smiling as her daughter leaned over to wrap her arms around her waist. "You two watch over her for me, will you?"

"Of course." "Always.", chorused the pair.

"I'll check back in a few hours to see if you boys want to stay later than normal visiting hours and make sure Sarada's condition is still stable. Be good okay.", warned the older woman.

"Yes, Ma'am.", said the team simultaneously.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Boruto, Mitsuki. I love you, Sarada.", said the pink-haired medic, pressing a lingering kiss to her daughter's cheek that made the girl blush. She headed out then, leaving the reunited squad alone.

"This is for you, Sarada.", said Mitsuki, handing over the large stuffed bunny to the girl while Boruto worked on getting the DVD to load on the old combination television/DVD player.

"Aw, thank you, Mitsuki."

"It seemed suiting, don't you think?"

"Most definitely.", laughed the bespectacled kunoichi.

"Sweet, got this dinosaur of a TV to play the darn thing!", shouted Bolt, running to his team's side. "Let's chow down now."

"Yeah, I'm starving. Hospital food may be packed with nutrients, but the taste is terrible. I wouldn't touch the stuff if Mama wasn't in here making sure I eat every bite. Even then I can barely stomach it.", sighed Sarada as she gratefully took the steaming bags of food.

"Man, I remember that from when I had to stay here for a few days after my surgery when we were little. I don't think you can even call the crap they give you here food.", added Boruto.

"You shouldn't have been dumb and split your knuckles punching a wall.", lectured Sarada.

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the sage wisdom, Uchiha."

"Idiot."

"Four Eyes."

"Where are Bolt and I going to sit?", interjected Mitsuki, looking around the sparsely furnished room.

"Looks like the floor, since there's only one rickety chair in here for visitors."

"Hey, Boruto, move that end table and shove the other bed against mine, would you.", ordered the girl with a smile. "Mitsuki, there should be some wire in my ninja tools.", she added to the yellow-eyed boy, pointing towards the neatly folded pile of her mission gear.

"Oh, great idea, Sara-chan!", exclaimed the blond as he realized her intent. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!", yelled the boy, four clones appearing that immediately set to work rearranging the hospital room's furniture. When the beds were side by side, Mitsuki tossed the spool of nearly invisible wire to him before carefully lifting their female teammate off the mattress. Bolt easily caught it, quickly kicking it under the beds and back to one of his clones that had taken Mitsuki's place before repeating the process several more times. After tying the end piece off to one of the many crisscrossing strands, Bolt plopped down on the now massive bed centered in front of the TV, checking the sturdiness of their work. "Seems good.", he announced, moving so that his back was leaning against the headboard as Mitsuki set Sarada down bedside him before climbing in on her other side.

"Good, start the movie, Bolt.", instructed the taller boy as he handed a to-go box to the young Uchiha. "Here.", said the white-haired ninja, tugging Sarada towards him after hearing a painful wince escape her lips, so that she was leaning against his chest instead of pressing against the hard wood of the bed frame.

"Thanks, Mitsuki. Sorry to be such a burden.", she apologized as he slid his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head on his own.

"Not at all, Sarada.", he said smiling.

"Oi, guys, give me some of that.", chimed in Boruto, reaching for a skewer from the box opened in Sarada's lap.

"Shh, it's starting, Idiot.", whispered the dark-eyed girl. "Oh, and we'll leave the curtains open so you don't get scared.", she added with a smirk, as the whiskered boy glared at her.

"Whatever."

"Oh, just shut up, and enjoy this, alright.", she sighed, grasping his right hand that was free at the moment.

"'Kay.", he agreed reluctantly, smiling despite himself. He scooted slightly closer to her as screams poured from the television's speakers. "Gee, sounds like fun.", he added warily, pulling off a bite of onion and beef.

"Yeah.", breathed the dark-haired girl, a tear slipping down her cheek as she snuggled closer to her two teammates. She had missed not seeing them the last few days, the relief of knowing they weren't severely injured could only do so much to ease her mind and heart during their separation. "I missed you guy.", she added quietly, not sure the boys were even paying attention. The gently pressure around her shoulders and the slight squeeze of her hand let her know that they were.

 **A/N:** New _Boruto the Movie_ trailer has me so hyped to see this team interact. Hope you guys enjoyed my take on the new generation's interactions.


End file.
